degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Middleton
Jenna Middleton (circa 1993) is a a student who transferred from Newfoundland and the Albertan Oil Patch to Degrassi in the second semester of her grade 9 year during the 2007-2008 school year. She is described at being outgoing and cheerful. =Character History= Season 9 Jenna is a new grade 9 student trying to finish her second semester at Degrassi. She comes packed with a guitar by her side and a beautiful voice. She finds a friend in Clare, but Alli doesn't seem to be happy about it. Eventually, Jenna says she wants to be Alli's friend too when Clare invites both over her house. But, when Jenna asks Clare and Alli who is "off-limits" and admits being a boyfriend stealer at her old school, both Alli and Clare become skeptical. Jenna then develops a crush on Clare's boyfriend, K.C. In You Be Illin, Jenna is seen comforting Alli when she finds out she may have contracted HPV from Johnny. Jenna is supportive and goes with Alli to the clinic. Jenna helps Alli get revenge on Johnny by attempting to persuade him to tell her (while wearing wires) that he has HPV so they can broadcast it to the whole school. Their plan fails with Johnny admitting that he loves Alli. In [[Wanna Be Startin’ Something|'Wanna Be Startin’ Something']], Jenna applies for a job in Holly J. and Jane's babysitting business. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It']], it is revealed that Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, but she agrees to go as friends. Dave misinterprets her and he thinks that she is his girlfriend. She eventually starts playing along with it, but then gets tired of it. Jenna tells Dave she only likes him as a friend. He is upset because he'll lose his good reputation. She tells him that she'll help him keep his reputation. She tells her fellow Power Squad members that Dave dumped her. After their plan works, Clare tells Jenna she'll find a guy for her someday, and Jenna looks up at KC and smiles, he smiles back which makes Clare feel uneasy. [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1) ']]KC scores the winning basket in the basketball team. Jenna goes to congratulate him and he picks her up and twirls her around. Clare seems to be really jealous. At the car wash, KC and Jenna continue to flirt. Jenna's half brother mentions that Jenna mentions KC all the time at home. She seems embarrassed, but KC seems flattered. As KC and Jenna flirt, Clare continues to act jealous and makes a smart remark to Jenna. Later that day KC breaks up with Clare., and goes with Jenna. At the Athlete's Banquet, KC cums on Jenna. When KC is awarded most improved player, Jenna hugs him and they kiss. Alli yells at Jenna and KC and tells them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. The coach gives KC the key to his room, KC invites Jenna up there and they make out for a few minutes, but shortly after the coach walks in on them and Jenna ends up leaving. [[Heart Like Mine (2)|'Heart Like Mine (2) ']]Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna. KC tells her to just ignore them. Jenna suspects that something is up with the coach and he is creepy. Later on after KC throws up in public due to his hangover, KC tells her the truth. KC tells her that he spent the night in the hotel room with the coach. Jenna gets angry because he lied to her, but KC tells her that she should be happy because the coach is the reason that he broke up with Clare. Later on KC reports the coach for his behavior and it is implied that Jenna is there for KC. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions her when she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. in the cafeteria. When Alli finds Clare's notebook, Clare says she isn't finished with her story because she has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. In [[In Your Eyes|'In Your Eyes']], Jenna comes to the Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. Jenna kisses K.C. KC asks Jenna if he can come over her house for dinner. When Clare leaves, Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend he should ask her to cheat off of her on the final exam. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat, and Clare told K.C. and Jenna to not talk to her ever again because they used her. In''' Keep On Loving You, Jenna is seen acting in the play and having one of the main parts. She is played as a purpleish whitish alien who tried to find her true love, which is Peter. Peter and Jenna sing a song together in the play. The Boiling Point Jenna will return as a Main character in season 10. In '''Breakaway Part 1, Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses, and wear contacts only sometimes. Not knowing that Jenna overhears them. After, learning the rumor Jenna tells KC about it, and he goes and tells the guys. But, KC makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, angering Jenna. In gym, KC is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley when he hears Jenna confront Clare. In Breakaway Part 2, Jenna is still discussing the Clare "fake boob" thing with KC, Connor, Wesley, and Dave in gym. Clare comes to gym after her lazer eye surgery and shows Alli. Later on that day, Wesley confronts Clare and asks her about her surgery. He then asks Clare if he can touch them, Clare is confused but then tells him okay but to be gentle, cause they're sore. Wesley then touches her boobs, Clare slaps his hands and yells at him. Wesley explains everything, and told her that Jenna started everything; he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym Clare and Alli walk in together prepared to get Jenna good. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna and unzips her jacket. Jenna goes off on how she should never do this and this and that, and how she thinks it's an attempt to get KC back. Clare then takes out the socks hands them to Jenna. She tells Jenna that if KC wants her she wont have to change herself. She then turns around and waves to KC and he smiles, and Alli laughs. Jenna asks Clare if she wants if she wanted her to tell everyone she made it up and Clare responds saying ," Let them think what they want". *She squirts a load out her boonkey and KC's hormones start raging. He's turned on by her diahheria incident and the scene cuts. Quotable/Memorable Quotes *(While Jenna is trying to teach Clare guitar) Clare: This is way harder than it looks! Jenna: That's what he said! Relationships *Dave Turner **Start Up: Beat It, Part 1 (907) **Break Up: Beat It, Part 2 (908) ***Reason: Dave misinterpreted the situation and Jenna didn't really like him as more than a friend. *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Heart Like Mine, Part 1 (911) Category:Niners Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Power Squad Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Singer Category:Body Image Issues Category:Sophomores